Strawberry Night Fever
by wind scarlett
Summary: Terkena demam sampai mengigau parah, L menyalahkan pemuda yang selama ini hidup bersamanya, Light Yagami. Ia sadar, apapun itu, Light adalah penyebab semua kekacauan dalam hidupnya, dan pemuda itulah yang merenggut saat pertama yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Strawberry Smoothie Event, one shot.


**Catatan**: yang namanya stroberi pasti identik dengan L Lawliet, dan karena pengen banget bikin fic yang berhubungan sama stroberi yaudah mau bikin fic tentang dia deh. Ini menjawab kembali tantangan Strawberry Smoothie khusus bulan Juni. Okelah, selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur~

**Disclaimer**: Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

**Peringatan**: sedikit pembicaraan menjurus

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Strawberry Night Fever**

**.**

**.**

**.**

L Lawliet memang pucat, memiliki kantung mata di luar batas normal, dan kemungkinan besar nokturnal—makhluk malam—tapi sebenarnya tidak ada yang tahu pasti kapan dia tidur. Kebisaan makannya juga amat sangat tidak wajar sekali. Dengan konsumsi gula dan kue busa sebanyak itu, harusnya dia sudah seharusnya terkena diabetes, minimal suntik insulin demi kebaikan tubuhnya. Tapi entahlah, sudah berapa dokter angkat tangan, dan L sungguh keajaiban hidup.

Sayangnya, pada suatu siang yang cerah dengan langit nyaris tidak berawan, L terkena demam parah. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menggumamkan sesuatu dalam tidurnya, semacam igauan yang bahkan tidak dapat dicerna maksudnya. Watari sangat takut terjadi hal buruk terhadap detektif nomor satu di dunia itu, lantas memanggil dokter—secara _online_. Apa boleh buat, L tidak mengizinkan seorang pun untuk mengetahui identitas aslinya. Biasanya dia tidak pernah sesakit ini, dan sekacau ini.

Ada dugaan kuat, sekali lagi, ini menurut dugaan Watari, bahwa kondisi L disebabkan oleh Light. Light Yagami, yang dikenal dengan salah satu tersangka pelaku kejahatan berdarah dingin atau yang dikenal sebagai Kira, adalah satu-satunya pria yang dekat dengan L.

Mungkin kalau saja L bukan jantan dan tidak ada faktor Misa, Watari dapat menduga kalau mereka memiliki hubungan yang melebihi pertemanan semata. Tapi sekali lagi, ini baru dugaan Watari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

L terdiam seribu bahasa di depan layar komputer. Pertanyaan pertama adalah kapan pertama kali dia memakan kue stroberi. Entah kenapa, dokternya penasaran mengenai makanan pokoknya yang satu itu. Mungkin sejak balita, atau lebih awal lagi.

"Kau sakit?" Light masuk ke kamar L. Apa boleh buat, selama Kira belum tertangkap, mereka harus terus bersama, selamanya. Tunggu, tidak selama itu pula, mungkin sampai maut memisahkan. Entah kenapa, sepertinya terdengar ganjil. Sudahlah, masih ada Death Note.

"Sepertinya aku terkena demam," L menjawab sekenanya. Pertanyaan kedua adalah seberapa banyak ia mengkonsumsi kue dan manisan setiap harinya. L mengetik 5 kilo, lalu dihapusnya lagi menjadi 6 kilo, mungkin lebih tergantung seberapa besar kasus yang ia hadapi.

"Sepertinya kau juga terkena diare." Light menggumam pelan. "Aku ingin tisu toilet diperbanyak."

L diam saja. Diare bukan hal yang enak dibicarakan. Kapan terakhir ia mengadakan acara minum teh bersama. Ah, sudah ketemu, jawabannya ternyata begitu mudah. Watari benar, ini semua karena Light. Semua ini karena pria itu. Kebaikan yang ia berikan selama ini telah disalahgunakan. Kebaikannya telah diselewengkan sampai ke titik yang terendah. Ia menjadi bukan lagi dirinya.

Ini salah, dan Light yang telah membawanya ke jalan terlarang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apanya? Kenapa kau berkata aku membawamu ke jalan terlarang?" Light mundur beberapa langkah. Tidak bisa, apakah L adalah seorang pria yang memiliki penyimpangan seksual? Pria semacam L memang tidak pantas hidup. Ia tidak sudi dilecehkan dalam ruangan suram tidak jelas dengan pria aneh yang memiliki ukuran mata sebesar tomat.

"Kau Light, penyebabku terkena demam, mimpi buruk, dan juga orang yang membuatku diare." L berkata dengan wajah yang datar, kedua matanya membuka dengan lebar. "Sudahlah, apa boleh buat, ini sudah terjadi."

"Kau gila, aku tidak mungkin—kau bukan…" Light agak gelagapan. Ini gila, dia masih normal. Apa dia pernah kelepasan mabuk dan berbuat yang bukan-bukan dan menyerang L? Atau L yang menyerang dia? Sepertinya Ryuuk dapat membuktikan bahwa selama ia ia tidak pernah berbuat gila.

Atau L mungkin memasukkan sesuatu dalam minumannya dan melakukan sesuatu? Ah, terlalu banyak teori, dan semuanya tidak berlogika, bahkan tidak manusiawi pula. Dan lagi, apa sebenarnya ia menyimpan perasaan terhadap L?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu itu mereka tengah menikmati teh dan kudapan. Ia menawari Light kue stroberi. Itulah penyebabnya, kesopanan sekaligus rasa hormat terhadap seseorang yang kemungkinan memiliki kemampuan yang sebanding dengan dirinya membuatnya lengah—dan menawarkan kue. Seumur hidup, L tidak pernah berbagi kue. Ia memakan semuanya.

L SELALU MEMAKAN SEMUANYA.

Igauan demi igauan itu kini menjadi sesuatu yang bisa dimengerti. Sesuatu yang wajar dan normal, masuk di akal. Sesuatu yang dimuai dengan 's' dan diakhiri dengan 'ri.' Itu adalah Stroberi, dan semua karena ia berbagi kue stroberi untuk pertama kali dengan Light. Light, bagaimana pun itu, telah merebut saat pertamanya yang paling berharga. Light telah merebut saat pertamanya berbagi kue, momen paling intimnya dengan siapa pun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pelajaran hidup kali ini adalah selalu habiskan makananmu tanpa berbagi. Kesopanan atau pikiran yang beretika itu sulit untuk makhluk asosial, dan membuat diare. Dan yang terpenting adalah, paling enak dan sehat memakan semuanya sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca, ya. Kalau sempat silahkan tinggalkan komentar atau apalah juga boleh, ahahaha. Sampai jumpa di ****lain waktu****~! **


End file.
